Forum:Didn't Acturus place the Psi Emiters on Mar Sara?
Perhapes its just becouse I have the Originial edition of Starcraft or maybe it was just one of those events that require a certian unit be at a certian place or something like that but, didn't Acturus amit to placing the Psi Emiters on Mar Sara wile Jim was trying to leave in the final Terran Mission?-- 15:31, August 5, 2010 (UTC)Confederate Magistrate No, at least not in-game. According to Speed of Darkness, the Confederacy planted a psi emitter on Mar Sara (and probably Chau Sara and a bunch of other places) but a Sons of Korhal engineer (who just happened to be psychic) stole it and activated it. Mengsk ordered Kerrigan to plant one on Antiga Prime. The planet was already infested, but apparently the emitter drew zerg there from elsewhere. (That's probably the mission you're thinking of.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:37, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Or, more likely, the second-last terran mission, where Mengsk admitted to putting emitters on Tarsonis. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 20:16, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Probably, I still find the whole thing sort of odd. I was looking at the Mar Sara article on this wiki and found it even more odd. It just seems possible that during the Backwater station mission that Duke, getting there late, did not see the infestation. That the confederacy had initualy been doing some Zerg exsperiments that whent out of hand or were involved in some sort of Plublicity scheme that whent amuk (The sons of korhal steeling a transmiter). The base facts of the Mar Sara insedent are 1) Duke messaged magistrate conserning report on confederate regulations (possible threat) 2) Sons of Korhal offer help for evacuation even though the attack did not happen until afterwards (possible scheme) 3)Confederate platoon activates emiter to draw zerg away from Mar Sara City helping the colonist survive long enough for Sons of Korhal evacuation aid (ignorance to theoretical plan?). -- 13:25, April 8, 2011 (UTC)Confederate Magistrate It's really doubtful. Duke knew what was going on even before he got to Mar Sara (independently written in the Precursor campaign and Liberty's Crusade). Furthermore, Confederate forces there had asked for help. Duke's refusal to let the colonial magistrate help them was because he wanted to keep the militia as ignorant about the zerg as possible. Also, his troops had the plans for the emitter in the Jacobs Installation. After the incident, Duke told the magistrate that he shouldn't have interfered and to butt out (after all, he must have arrested some of the magistrate's troops along with Raynor). According to Speed of Darkness, the Sons of Korhal believed their rescue attempt wouldn't work (due to the zerg attacks) and they were doing this for political reasons. However, the emitter was not activated in Mar Sara City, but elsewhere. The SoK knew there was a chance of rescue, and they provided sufficient dropships. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 20:16, April 8, 2011 (UTC)